


【宇植abo】要抱抱

by nisses



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 梗来自颗颗的脑洞！※非典型abo，哭唧唧发情alpha注意※年下设定
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Kudos: 14





	【宇植abo】要抱抱

陆东植认识徐仁宇的时候，徐仁宇还只是一个十八岁的高中生。  
他的公司恰好在他们学校附近，午餐便总是溜去学生们经常关顾的小餐馆解决，照他的说法来说是“便宜又好吃，还能顺便回忆青春。”  
一来二去，吃着吃着，这个长着娃娃脸，混在学生堆里的omega上班族，就被徐仁宇盯上了。

一开始是以没钱为理由，可怜巴巴地求拼桌的叔叔借他一点饭钱。陆东植这人，最大的优点就是心善，高中生向自己求助这种事，当然是要出手帮忙的，更别提这个alpha长着一张极具迷惑性的帅脸，明明年纪比他小，却有着令人安全感十足的一米八大长腿，再加上青春期爆炸的荷尔蒙，更是迷得陆东植合不拢腿。

……扯远了。  
总之，“叔叔包你吃午饭”这种行为持续了一个多月，两个人的关系也变得越来越暧昧。  
没有加班的日子，陆东植也偶尔会去学校篮球场看他打球，年轻人穿着篮球背心，在球场上挥洒汗水的样子，着实让人赏心悦目，让他这颗沉寂了三十来年的小心脏砰砰直跳。

然而好景不长，徐仁宇装穷的事情败露之后，陆东植对他这种欺骗的行为很是生气。

他甩开少年拉着他的手，愤怒地转身就走。  
徐仁宇一把拽着他回过头，把人按在墙边，不分由说就强吻上来。

这是他们的第一个吻。  
尽管还在生气，徐仁宇的吻还是很令他沉迷，少年人不得章法地扫刮着他的唇舌，急切地汲取着他的气味。这是一个火热的湿吻，来不及咽下的涎水从陆东植的嘴角暧昧地淌下，又被徐仁宇贪婪地吻走。

“叔叔是玫瑰味的。”唇分的时候，陆东植还在喘气，徐仁宇把鼻子凑近了他腺体，深深地吸了一口气，露出像个瘾君子一样沉醉的表情。  
“叔叔。”徐仁宇又开始不要脸地扮可怜，明明比他高出一大截，非要弯着腰把头埋在他的肩膀上，一边蹭着他一边认错，嘴上跟他说着“喜欢叔叔”，“我错了”，“叔叔不要我了吗？”之类破廉耻的话。  
陆东植被他骗得昏头转向，反过来拍着他的背安抚道：“没有不要你。”

两人的恋爱关系就这么确定下来了。  
说来也怪，徐仁宇一个alpha，信息素居然是甜甜的香蕉牛奶味，搞得有段时间陆东植经常被他的同事嘲笑：“啊东植xi ，你这么大个人了还天天喝香蕉牛奶啊。”

他们哪里知道，这味道其实是来自他年轻的小恋人，在午休期间，把他拉到篮球社的更衣间，咬入了他的腺体，把阴茎送进了他的密穴，在他的生殖腔里横冲直撞留下来的味道。

陆东植一开始还怕早恋会影响到徐仁宇的成绩，严格规定了两人见面的次数，并且为了让他有充沛的精力读书，还限制了两人做爱的次数。  
徐仁宇被这样的规定折磨得苦不堪言，他要了一件陆东植穿过的贴身衬衣，每回情欲上来了就用他的衣服拿来打飞机，还要求陆东植跟他视频，看得陆东植特地为他打的抑制剂都差点失效。

这种两人都备受情欲煎熬的日子最终在徐仁宇拿回一张全国排名前几的大学的录取通知书而结束。  
陆东植兴奋得像只树袋熊一样跳进了他怀里，四肢紧紧抱住他，骄傲得无以复加。

徐仁宇上了大学以后，两人就开始了同居生涯。  
陆东植对他的小恋人，简直可以用溺爱来形容，没多久就让人完全标记了，也从未让他在易感期出现过筑巢行为，总是尽可能地满足他一系列变态的癖好。

这次临时的出差算是两人在一起这么久以来分开的最久的一次了。

陆东植接到老板的电话，要他去光州出差两星期，行程紧急，不可以耽搁。  
临行前，他给还未下课的徐仁宇留下了字条，帮他买好了备用的alpha抑制剂以备不时之需，并告诉他自己工作完成后很快就会回来了。

但他没想到的是，他对年轻恋人的纵容导致了对方无限制的病态爱恋，徐仁宇实在是太想念他了，晚上要抱着他穿过的衬衫，嗅着他在枕头和被子上的淡淡玫瑰香气才能睡着。  
第一周还没什么，慢慢地，陆东植的信息素气味不停地刺激着他，使他的情绪也变得日渐暴躁起来。  
陆东植出差工作很忙，根本没时间跟他的小恋人视频，导致徐仁宇的身体和心理上的思念都得不到及时的纾解，精力旺盛的年轻alpha终于被伴侣的信息素诱导得发情了。

徐仁宇算着时间，距离陆东植要回来的日子只剩下一天了，他索性赌气放弃了用抑制剂压回去这个想法，硬扛着等陆东植回来。

于是，等到陆东植终于结束了出差回家的时候，就看到了这样的徐仁宇。

那孩子躲在衣柜里挂着陆东植衣物的那一边，用他的衣服将自己整个埋起来。长手长脚的身体困在衣柜里异常的别扭，但徐仁宇执拗地抱着自己的手臂，眼眶通红地躲在里面不肯出来。  
得，这情况很明显是筑巢了。

“仁宇啊，”陆东植轻声哄着他出来：“我发誓下次出差让你跟着好不好，我也没想到要去这么久呀。”  
徐仁宇抬起头看他，眼神委屈得不得了，牙齿咬着下唇轻微地颤抖着，还在忍受情热的折磨。  
alpha发情时的信息素影响到了他的omega，陆东植也有点难受了，他调整了一下自己的坐姿，试图遮掩起那个起了反应的地方。  
“让我看。”徐仁宇舔了舔唇，饶有兴趣地注视着陆东植试图隐藏的地方。  
陆东植别扭地拢了拢腿，尴尬道：“你先出来。”  
进入易感期心灵格外脆弱的徐仁宇遭到伴侣的拒绝，瞬间陷入了低沉，他把头埋入自己的膝盖，竟是委屈得哭了起来。

陆东植不知所措地摸了摸他的发顶，咬牙道：“给你看就是了，不许哭。”

徐仁宇抬起头，用无比期待的眼神看着他。陆东植在这种犹如视奸的眼神中双手有些颤抖地解开了前方的拉链，将那根因为受到他的影响而挺翘得很精神的东西解放出来，在他面前微微张开双腿，抚弄着自己的性器。  
徐仁宇显然对这样的画面十分满意，他仔细地看着，眼神像是粘在恋人身上了，又命令他撩起上衣，自己刺激胸前的可爱红点。  
陆东植虽然羞愤，但心里对抛下他这些天感到格外的内疚，便顺从了恋人的无理要求，乖乖地在他面前拧弄着胸前的两点，自己把自己玩到叫出了声。

“下面，叔叔也要自己伸进去摸摸。”徐仁宇看得呼吸粗重，一边撸着自己涨大的东西，一边要求陆东植在他面前玩穴给自己看。  
陆东植忍着羞耻，将手指探进了那里。  
omega的后穴天生就是为做爱而存在的，那里已经自动分泌出了交媾所需的润滑，湿答答的穴口一阵一阵地收缩着，吞吃着陆东植圆圆的指尖，诱惑得徐仁宇喘着粗气从衣柜里爬出来，将人压倒在地毯上。

另陆东植震惊的是，徐仁宇手上竟握着一把小刀，此刻威胁性地抵在陆东植的颈上，下身猥亵一般地在他身上蹭着顶弄。  
陆东植这才注意到，徐仁宇的胳膊上被他用小刀划出了许多道细小的伤口，这家伙为了抵抗住不用抑制剂，竟然对自己做到这种程度。

陆东植心里泛起一阵心疼，他顾不得自己的处境，抓过徐仁宇的手放到嘴边哈气，恨不得替他受了这疼。  
徐仁宇十分受用地眯了眯眼睛，但易感期的alpha一向是蛮不讲理的，他抽回了手，像是突然想起了这疼痛，用眼神控诉着，用手臂压住了肩膀不让人动弹。  
陆东植放软了声音，转过头去亲他的手，出声道：“仁宇乖。”  
徐仁宇被这一声叫得心都酥了，手上松了劲，让人爬起来。陆东植不是很费力地从他手中夺走了小刀，在他耳边哄了一句：“叔叔让你操，我们仁宇不要难过了。”

徐仁宇的吻急切得像嗅到了肉腥味的幼狮，疯狂地翻搅着他的舌叶，简直像是要把陆东植撕咬着吞吃了。  
他拉着陆东植的腿分开，将自己挤进那里，粗大的顶端顶弄着穴口，动作粗暴地想将自己这玩意插入对方的身体。好在omega的身体早已做好了承受的准备，陆东植的穴口湿得一塌糊涂，像一张贪吃的小嘴一般亲吻着徐仁宇伞状的龟头，任由那东西侵入了自己的体内。  
徐仁宇刚进入那紧致柔嫩的甬道，便满足地发出一声叹息，随即手掌掐着对方大腿内侧的嫩肉，挺着腰狠干起来。  
“叔叔。”徐仁宇操着他，一边动作一边委屈地掉眼泪：“你是我的，我不要用抑制剂代替你。”  
陆东植被他干得不住呻吟，却还要分出一点注意力去安慰他，一手安抚着身上的alpha，替他擦掉眼泪，一边叫床一边安慰：“我是你的……啊！……仁宇想怎样……怎样都行，不要哭了……唔！”  
断断续续的句子被亲吻吞没，徐仁宇轻咬着他的下唇，随即用舌探入口腔跟他纠缠着，拉着他的腰换了个姿势。他将身下人摆成向前趴跪的模样，拉高他的腰，以动物交媾的姿势从身后进入了他。  
这样的姿势无疑使那东西进得更深了。徐仁宇发出了满足的喘息，感受着肉壁柔顺地接纳着他，占有伴侣的感觉让alpha感到愉悦，然而还不够，他顺着某个熟悉的点顶弄着，试图撞开那个更加柔软湿滑的地方。  
陆东植被他干着那处，下身泛起一阵酸软，柔软的生殖腔对着alpha打开了，可怜兮兮地放那东西顶进来，侵入了omega身体里最私密的地方。  
快感成倍地上升，陆东植被他干得舒爽地主动向身后挺着腰，又被他情色地扇了拍打着屁股骂他淫荡，而后操得更狠。  
在徐仁宇性器近乎疯狂的鞭笞下，陆东植一边叫着一边射在了地毯上，又被张开腿抱到床沿干了一轮，在他第二次挣扎着说不行了的时候，年轻的alpha才终于放开了精关，尽情地将精液打入他的生殖腔。  
陆东植哭叫着感受到那东西在他体内不可思议地涨大，徐仁宇在他体内成结了，死死卡住他的内壁，在发情的alpha释放结束后，陆东植只觉得整个人都差点被他搞死了。

“下次，下次绝对不能再让徐仁宇进入筑巢状态了，太恐怖了。”被抱进浴室清洗的时候，陆东植将头埋在对方的臂弯里，意识模糊地想道。

午夜两点。  
陆东植睡着了，自己的omega躺在怀里睡觉让徐仁宇觉得满足得不得了，他将人往自己怀里搂了搂，吻了吻他的耳朵。

“下次，你老板要是再让你出差这么久，我会杀了他哦。”  
“白痴，”陆东植睡意朦胧地骂了一声：“小兔崽子，赶紧给我睡觉。”

——————————end————


End file.
